Dancing Flames and Lovely Games
by WritingKeepsMeSane
Summary: Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter to Dancing Flames and Lovely Games, I hope you enjoy! Also I am looking for a beta if anyone is interested P.S. It might be slightly dark sometimes, just to warn you.**

**Full Summary;**

**Catalina spent most of her life in an asylum for being a Pyro. When three adults pick her up Catalina's life turned up side down. Now she has to protect Harry Potter, become a witch, master her powers as an enchantress, and fall in love. Follow Lina's journey as she goes from insane pyro to powerful but still insane (in a good way) fire enchantress. Plus watch as Harry and Hermione fall in love.  
**

**Catalina point of view:**

Bright colors. Orange, red, yellow. They dance, they are alive. I dance with them. It is fire, I started with a simple flame on my bed but then it quickly spread to my whole room. I smiled as mommy and daddy came in my door way. Their faces were filled with fear and worry, I wave at them showing that I'm alright. The flames won't hurt me they're my friends.

" Sweetie." Mommy said in a calming voice. " Can you come here?"

" Why?" I frowned, I didn't want to leave my friends.

" We are going for ice cream!" I knew it was a lie, even though I was only five. Mommy and daddy didn't want me to be with my friends. I started to cry but obeyed. Walking to mommy and daddy I cried as I said good bye to my friends. We didn't go to get ice cream, I knew we wouldn't, instead we took a long drive to this building. It was made of stone, had a huge brick fortress surrounding it and was scary. I shrank back in my seat, there was no warmth there I didn't like it.

"I'm sorry honey." Mommy said her voice void of emotion. " We have to do this."

Daddy shoved me out the door, my red dress tore a little. He grabbed my forearm and dragged me to the front entrance, there a woman in a nurses outfit with a stone cold face stood behind a desk. I whimpered.

"What." The woman spat. I cringed, I was only five for Pete's sake! What was daddy and mommy doing, I needed my friends!

"I'm here to admit my daughter."

That was the last time I saw my parents. I went through shock therapy, among other horrid tortures. I never spoke, no one was my friend and I hadn't seen the flames in such a long time. They forced me to wear a bland blue dress, it was too big and had holes in places. The nurses were horrible. They forced me to wear straight jackets. I cried every single night.

**Ten years later...**

" Hey, girl get up." One of the more aggressive nurses kicked me awake. I stood up, my sapphire blue eyes were crusted with sleep and my black as night hair which was cut to hang above my ears in sort of a boy fashion was messy. The nurse shoved me out to the reception area, Ms. Stone face as I called her stood in front of her desk talking to three adults. One wore silly robes had long white hair and an equally long white beard. I held my lighter up to my ear.

_'Don't trust him... Albus Dumbledore doesn't care like he wants you to think. Trust Minerva and Snape, they care.' _My lighter spoke to me. Another was a woman, she had brown hair that was pulled into a tight bun and had soft green brown eyes. She wore a kind smile. The last was a man, he had a hard mask and a sneer plastered on his face. Behind that mask though I could see worry, and care.

" Ah, her she is." The man who must be Dumbledore turned to me. I shrank back, I was rarely allowed to interact with people. " Are you Catalina?"

" Yes, are you Albus Dumbledore?" I asked in a small voice. He looked shocked.

" Yes how did you know?"

" The flames told me."

" Well, you are coming with us. Now go get your things." He commanded. The nurse shoved me once again and I went into my room. Melissa, my roommate, was awake. Thankfully the nurse left me alone. Melissa turned to me, she smiled friendly. Besides fire, she was my only friend in this hell. Melissa had an electricity problem, her parents took her here to get help. They love her and just want to help her but don't know how else. Melissa was the one who convinced her parents to smuggle my lighter in.

" Hey flames." That was my nickname, most people said it out of spite but Melissa was the only one who said it like a complement.

" Hey Mels. Guess what? I'm getting out of here."

" Oh! That's great!" Melissa hugged me. I packed what little I had, which was just two gowns, my lighter, pencils, and drawing paper. " My parents bought you five brand new lighters. Here, take them for the trip."

" Thank you." I smiled at Melissa. " I promise to write to you every day."

" Same here."

I waved good bye to Melissa and headed to were the three adults stood. Dumbledore smiled, I faked a smile. They led me to this old beat up black car. Snape and Dumbledore got in front while Minerva and I got in the back. As soon as I got into the car I feel asleep on Minerva's lap. It was a while before we got to were ever the hell we were going. Minerva gently shook me awake, unlike back at the asylum. We were at this house of sorts. Minerva helped me out and led me to get my bag. She bent down and whispered in my ear.

" Don't worry Catalina. Snape, Fred, George and I won't let any thing happen to you."

She then bent up and grabbed my hand. We walked up to the house, there a woman grabbed and hugged me so hard I almost passed out. My first reaction was to scream the best I could and to try and break free. Once I succeeded I ran behind Minerva, trembling.

" Oh, dear me! I am so sorry, I didn't mean to scare you!" The red headed woman exclaimed.

" Molly, you have to remember that she has been in an asylum for most of her life." Minerva chided. Snape sneered at the woman called Molly, he didn't like her. I liked Snape so I didn't like Molly. Plus she hurt me.

" Well, let's stop standing around. The kids are in the living room as we speak, you can come meet them." Molly led us to the living room. There were six kids who were all around my age. I shrank back into Minerva so much no one could see me. Two boys I knew were twins, they had the same red hair and everything. Another boy was about the same only younger, the same with one of the girls who was probably the youngest. The last boy had messy black hair and emerald green eyes, he was sitting next to a girl with long brown hair that was curly and had deep brown eyes.

" The twins are Fred and George, the younger boy is Ron, the youngest girl is Ginny, the black haired boy is Harry and the girl next to him is Hermione." Minerva introduced. Harry, Hermione stood up.

" Professor Snape, Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

" Relax Potter." Snape sneered. " You all aren't in trouble."

" Then what?"

" We have someone we'd like to meet. Harry, she is your guardian. We have been searching for her a long time." Minerva explained, she moved me in front and whispered for me to introduce myself. I sighed.

" My name is Catalina, but I like to be called Lina or Flames." I said in a small voice. Harry looked puzzled.

" Why flames?" He asked. " And what's this about her being my guardian?"

" I'm a pyro, I was sent to an asylum when I was five." I explained. " Fire can't hurt me, it's my friend."

" Lina here is part witch, and is a fire enchantress. She also has control over other elements but is an expert in fire." Albus told everyone.

The room was silent. Harry and Hermione stared at me, Ron and Ginny were huddled in a conversation and Fred and George had a mischevous glint in there eyes.

" You see with the battle drawning near it is important for you, Harry, to stay alive. Lina was supposed to be with you all your life but somethings happened. But now that we have found her she will basically be your protector. She will be in all your classes and in Gryffindor." Snape appeared bored as he explained this but I knew better. " Frankly I prefer if she would be put in Slytherain but I barely get what I want."

Minerva rolled her eyes. " Catalina, how about Harry, Hermione and the rest show you around the Burrow?"

" That would be nice." I smiled. Hermione held out her hand, I looked confused. She smiled.

" Your supposed to grab my hand and hold it. This is what friends do sometimes." I grabbed her hand and she led me around the house with Harry, Ginny, Ron and the twins making comments about everything. I would be staying in Hermione's room since it was right across from Harry's room. It was so much information to take up. Hermione was the nicest, Harry was the sweetest, Fred and George were the funniest, and both Ron and Ginny were... okay. It was the summer so I found out that I had one month to get everything I need before going to Hogwarts.

**(())**

I needed fire. It was three in the morning, I couldn't sleep so I snuck down to the back yard. There I took out my new lighter and picked up a branch laying on the floor. I lit it on fire and watched it burn, I kept repeating the action over and over watching the fire dance. Someone came up behind me. I turned to see Harry with a wand that lit up at the end.

" Sorry, I saw something out the window. I wanted to see what it was."

" It's okay. I couldn't sleep and needed to see my friend." I smiled as I watched the fire dance.

" Flames, I'm sorry that you supposedly have to protect me."

" Harry." I looked up. " It's fine."

" Yeah but-" I cut him off, trying to change the subject.

" Who do like?"

" Ginny." He said without hesitation. I found that funny but shook the feeling off.

_' He belongs with Hermione, not Ginny. Hermione and Harry are soul mates.' _The flames told me.

**(())**

**And there you have it. The first Chapter of Dancing flames and Lovely Games, I hoped you enjoyed it. Once again I am looking for a beta, so if anyone is interested then send me a message. **

**Review!**

**LoL- Lots of Love**

**Angel  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies. (lol :P) Here is the second chapter to DFGL, I also just want to say a huge thanks to Professor Evans you have been a huge help. And I am still looking for a beta. Now on with the show! **

**I do not own Harry Potter or else Sirius and Fred would be alive, plus Harry and Hermione would be together.**

It was now fall, getting close to Halloween. I rarely interacted with anyone but Harry, Hermione and the twins. Ginny and Ron both hated me, I couldn't care less about that. I had talked Minerva and Dumbledore into letting me throw a Halloween party, don't ask me how I did.

I was easily adapting to the Wizarding World, it was exciting and I didn't get beat nearly every single day. Mels loved all my letters, saying that I could write a book about my stories. Her favorite was when the twins showed me how to prank using Ginny as a recipient. Fred fixed up a series of potions that reacted differently to each spell. George gave Ginny the potion. Let's just say she didn't want to leave her room for a while since she had green hair and a non removable clown nose. Ginny went ballistic, but I didn't get in any trouble. Minerva used the excuse that I had spent most of my life in an asylum so I should get a chance to have fun. Snape liked that I used potions, the twins however weren't so lucky. They got in big trouble.

" Flames! There you are!" Harry exclaimed as he found me hanging from the ceiling of the common room. Gently using my newly acquired element powers floated down.

" Yeah, I've been up there for a while." I held my lighter. Hermione came in through the portal. I smiled and walked over to here. " Hermione, have you asked anyone to the dance yet?"

" No, why?"

" Well... I 'over heard' Ron asking Lavender to the Halloween dance but I thought he was asking you." I swung my hands back forth. " Ginny asked Dean. Don't ask me why though."

"What!" Harry and Hermione exclaimed at the same time. I laughed, the plan was working perfectly.

You see, right before I left the burrow I had done some snooping and found that Molly Weasley, Ron and Ginny were giving Harry and Hermione love potions. The twins had no clue and once I told them what the fire told me they helped me come up with the perfect plan. I had drained Hermione and Harry of all love potion as part one. Part two was getting Hermione and Harry together. I acted surprised as though I just had an amazing idea.

" Harry! Hermione! I just had an awesomely amazing plan!" I spun around, I almost tripped but Jaden caught me. I blushed, Jaden was a fellow Gryffindor that I had a crush on. He had shaggy brown hair and amazing hazel eyes. "Thanks."

" No problem Lina." Jaden smiled a heart breaking gorgeous smile. Harry cleared his throat, I shot him a death glare and got back to my explanation.

" As I was saying, Harry. You and Hermione should go together!" I smiled innocently. Jaden chuckled, he knew I was up to no good.

" Lina." I groaned. I liked to be called Flames better but some people, *cough* Jaden *cough*, liked calling me Lina. " Sorry, Flames."

" Yes?"

" Will you come with me for a walk?" Jaden held out his hand, I took it happily.

" I'd love to."

**(())**

**Mean while in the common room...**

I sighed. Of course Ron had asked Lavender, she's better looking than I am and everything. I had to smile though as I watched Flames and Jaden walk out. Flames had gained a bit more weight than she arrived with and for that I was happy, when I first met Flames she was deathly pale, almost skin and bones, plus had scares in various places. Flames has certainly become like a sister to me in such a short time. Harry coughed to get my attention. I turned to him, blushing as I caught him staring.

" Well, I think Flames had a good idea. Hermione, I would be honored if you would be my date for the Halloween party." Harry smiled.

" I would love to." I sat down on the couch, Harry followed and wrapped his arm around me. I blushed and got comfortable.

" Bloody Hell! What's this about!" Ron yelled. Ginny gasped as she saw me and Harry sitting on the couch together. Flames and Jaden had came back and started laughing. She twirled around with Jaden following to make sure she didn't fall.

" Oh perfect! I knew you would ask Harry!" Flames landed on the couch next to us. " I am designing your costumes. And don't give me hell about it, I'm already going to get it from the reds over here."

" THE HELL!" Ginny screamed at Flames. " WHAT DID YOU DO! HARRY IS MINE!"

" AND HERMIONE IS MINE! YOU CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY."

Flames stood up and pointed her wand at both redheads. They were clueless as to the damage Catalina Maria could do, she was Harry's protector after all. She paced around the two Weasleys. I saw the look in her eyes, she was pissed.

" Harry and Hermione are people. They are not property that can be bought, you however seem to think that." Catalina's eyes flashed fire red. It was something that happened when she was mad, what with her being a fire enchantress. " Harry and Hermione are going to the Halloween party together. If you to assholes try and stop them, or do anything to hurt either of them... Well let's just say that I'll hex more ways than you know."

With that Lina spun on her heel and left. Jaden followed her, I could've sworn I heard him mutter 'That's one reason why I love her.' but shook it off. Ginny screeched, Ron cursed and they left without another word. I smiled at Harry, he smiled back.

" That was certainly an interesting show."

**(())**

" Is there a reason you called me in here Minerva?" I asked. She and Snape had owled me and asked for me to come down. I was right in the middle of creating the perfect outfits for everyone.

" I just have to warn you that Dumbledore will be calling for you after dinner." Minerva's eyes were filled with worry, Snape wore the same mask. "He's mad, what did you do?"

" Molly Weasley was giving Harry and Hermione a love potion. I didn't think it was right, Harry and Hermione are soulmates. I had to do something, it wasn't right." I said simply. Minerva and Snape looked suprised at this information. " Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to finish costumes and then go eat a little before Dumbledork demands I come to his office."

I disappered into my flames and ended up in my room that was in between Harry's and Hermione's. I took the cloth for the costumes and sorted the fabrics and such out. The theme was Sexy costumes, the party was for six and seventh years, and so I took the liberty to design the costumes. Though Hermione will probably kill me when she sees her costume it was worth it to see Harry's face. Hermione's costume was a red plaid skirt with gold trim that stopped mid thigh, her shirt was white with red and gold pinstrips. It was short and showed some of her stomach, I added Potter on the back in bold letters. The costume was made to look like a Gryffindor cheerleader, without looking trashy. Harry's costume was a football player without all the padding, and was also Gryffindor colors. I put the finishing touches, Harry's was already fitted so Hermione was the only one who needed alterations if needed. I made my way down to the common room with Hermione's costume in hand.

" Mione, you need to try the costume on so I can make sure it fits." I gave her the outfit then quickly used my wind power and levitated to the ceiling hoping she wouldn't curse and/or hex me. Hermione screamed when she saw it, we were lucky that only her, Harry, Ron (unfortunatly), Ginny and I were in here.

" Absolutly not! There is no way in bloody hell that I am wearing this thing!"

I turned upside down with my wand ready if need be. " Please! It matches Harry's and at least I didn't make you wear something like Ginny's wearing!"

" HEY!"

" Shut It Ginny! Hermione, just try the damn thing on so I can finish my costume and then get something to eat!" I huffed. Hermione sighed and went to get dressed. A few minutes later Hermione came out in her costume, but she wore her robe to cover it up. I floated down and glared, she stepped up on the stool I had. I motioned for her to remove the robe.

" Everyone's watching!"

I cursed in Italian. Something I picked up from the asylum, speaking of which I needed to owl Melissa.

" Come on!" Hermione sighed and removed her robe. I laughed in delight. "Mione you look awesome!"

" No I look like a whore!" I glared at her.

" You do not. Harry tell her she doesn't look like a whore." I started fixing the things that needed fixing, which wasn't much.

" Hermione, you really don't. In fact..." Harry got up and I helped him levitate so he could whisper in Hermione's ear. " You look incredibly sexy."

Hermione blushed. I snickered then yelped as she hit me in the back of the head.

" What'd ya do that for?"

Before she answered an owl flew in an landed on my shoulder. I told Hermione I was done and she flew off the stool to get her other clothes on. I unroled the parchment and sighed. It was Dumbledore, asking if I could see him after dinner. I wrote back and got my stuff together, it was about three minutes till dinner time. Absent mindedly I traced one of my scars, I got it during one of my treatments. This place to me was like Wonderland compared to the asylum.

**(())**

" What in heavens name do you think you are doing!" Dumbledore yelled. I didn't flinch, I've been through hell this is nothing.

" What do you mean?" I asked simply.

" Harry and Hermione don't have the love potion in their systems! How are we supposed to control them!"

I pulled out my wand, this was new information. He was trying to control my friends, he might hurt them. No one hurts my friends.

" Listen Dumbledork. If you try to hurt my friends, I won't hestitate to kill you."

With that I disappered to my dorm room, screaming in frustration. Suddenly I had an epiphany, if Dumbledore was controling Harry... what secrets has he hidden from Harry all these years?

**There you have it. Chapter 2, I hope you liked it and sorry for the cliffy. I thought this was a good place to stop. I am still looking for a beta if anyone is interested! C ya**

**3 LoL- Lots of Love- Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my lovelies. (lol :P) Here is the third chapter to DFGL, I would like to  
thank Professor Evans who is my creative beta. Now on with the show!

I do not own Harry Potter or else Sirius and Fred would be alive, plus Harry  
and Hermione would be together.

I paced in my room waiting for Jaden to appear. It was three days until the  
Halloween party and I wanted to find at least some information about Harry  
before Dumbledore found out what I was up to. something didn't feel right about him and I wanted to make my suspicions clear before I tried to do anything. My owl, a ditsy pure black named Haven, landed on my shoulder. She held out her leg with a letter, who could it be, I took the parchment and read the letter from Melissa. One of my old friends, It was good to hear from her.

Dear Flames,

How are you? I'm doing great, I still like electricity though. Oh by the way,  
I get to come to your Halloween party! Minerva and that creepy dude said it  
would be alright for me to come. Lyndsi, you remember my sister right? Well she will be coming to make sure that I don't get into any trouble. well maybe a little bit of trouble, you know I can't help it. As to your problem I hope that I can be of help somehow.

Forever lite up,

Mels.

I smiled and quickly wrote a reply. Just as I sent Haven off with the letter Jaden entered my room. He gave me a kiss on the lips and I smiled slightly.

"Hey hun. Are you ready to go?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah, let me slip my shoes on."

Today since we were going to Diagon alley I dressed in normal attire since no  
one would really would recognize me. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a white  
t-shirt with a black vest and a black fedora. I slipped on my Converse and  
skipped up to Jaden. Together we apparated to Diagon alley. We went to  
Gringotts, Jaden was right, it was ran by goblins, I would have to admit, coolest thing ever. and asked for Griphook, Jaden said he was trustworthy. He came out surprised.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I am Catalina 'Flames' Maria. Protector of Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger. This is my boyfriend Jaden, I wish to see the will of James and Lily Potter." I said with confidence.

Griphook looked surprised but agreed, he led us to his office.

People wondered why Jaden and myself were so quick to get together but the truth is we are soul mates. Yes it is rare and I considered myself very lucky to have found him. Its like finding another half of a broken stone among a pile of pebbles.

" Miss Catalina, why do you wish to look at this?" He handed me the will.

I read over it, gasping as I did. So much was kept away from Harry that it made me sick. It stated that Sirius was supposed to be Harry's guardian, and he was the heir to Gryffindor among other places. Underneath the will was an additional parchment, it wasn't written in James' or Lily's handwriting. It was to formal and anyone off the streets couldn't get access to the will so I could only conclude that it was Dumbledore's. This piece of paper stated that when Harry turned seventeen, which was in a year, he was to be married off to Ginny Weasley. I sighed, it was worse than I thought. Dumbledore was keeping Harry from true happiness, I burnt the parchment. The ashes fell to the floor as I looked up to the goblin.

"Sorry, that document was false. Harry's soul mate is Hermione Granger, but they don't know it yet. I plan to tell them after the Halloween party."

I took off my hat and ran a hand through my hair.

"Thank you for letting me see this Mister Griphook."

"It is my pleasure Mistress Catalina. I would also like it if you could follow me." Griphook asked

I nodded and followed Griphook. As I followed him I thought back to when I first found the love potion. That also resulted in the hate I felt towards Ginny and Ron.

That summer.

It was a week before we had to leave for Hogwarts. I couldn't sleep once again so I looked around for something to do, I was in the kitchen looking for something to light on fire. In the cabinets I found some bottles, I muttered an incantation in Italian from a book Melissa gave me about Italian Incantations. I never knew they would actually work until now. The incantation was to detect what potions were which when they weren't labeled. It revealed that these were love potions. The only think I could figure out is the Weasleys were feeding someone love potions and with how Hermione and Harry acted towards each other I could only guess it was them.

"Catalina dear, what are you doing with those?" Molly asked.

I turned and saw her, Ginny and Ron standing in the kitchen. There must have been alarms on the potions. I went as Melissa put it innocently insane, which meant that I pretended to not know what was going on and play the stereotypical insane girl people thought I should be.

"I need fuel, something to light on fire." I said in a small almost little girl like voice.

"I'll give you some fuel just not that" Molly said with a smile as she held her hand out for the bottles.

"Are you giving these to Harry and Hermione?" I asked, slowly dropping my facade.

"Yes but that's none of your bloody damn business." Ron snapped.

Molly's smile dropped as she realize that I wasn't giving the potions back to her. I started rocking back and forth, it was something I did as a comfort method and right now I need all the comfort I could get right now. This was going to become ugly.

"Actually it is, I am Harry's protector after all." I smiled.

Ginny glared at me and stalked up.

"Listen you insane bitch." She spat. " You can be the queen of England for all I care but Harry is mine. You are just something that keeps Harry from dying, I mean it would be terrible if the boy-who-lived died."

I dropped my facade and became serious. " You are the bitch, for all you know I could be the queen. Just to let you know Harry is not property, he is a human being."

Before anyone could stop me I used a short Italian incantation and set the potions on fire. Laughing as the flames changed colors and danced. Ginny pounced and started kicking and punching me, I used silencing charms so the rest of the house wouldn't wake up. Ron helped out in the beating. Soon I got enough and apparated into my room breaking down in sobs. Harry and Hermione found me, I lied saying that I went to visit Melissa and got in a fight with a former enemy. Hermione asked about my past, wanting to know me, so I spilled. Years and years of abuse and torture finally came spilling out. That night Harry and Hermione became close to me, not as close as Melissa she was my suora or my sister as the Italians would say, but they were coming close.

I shook my head as we approached a door. Griphook led me to a desk and pulled out a few things, one was a jewelry box and other things that I couldn't tell what it was. Griphook handed me a black box, I opened it and gasped. It was a ring, it had a delicate thin band that swirled around a gem that had a phoenix in the middle I recognized it as the Potter symbol. Above the ring was a necklace similar to the ring only on the back it had Mecenate di la Potter famiglia. I translated it from Italian, it meant Protector of the Potter family. I looked up at Griphook, he smiled.

"This has been in the Potter family for generations, it has been given to the protector and now it's yours. You are the last protector until Harry has a son or daughter, then the protector position is given to your son or daughter. We actually have a duplicate so you can forever keep that set. Anyways, give these to Master Potter please."

Griphook handed me the jewelry box. I thanked him for his time and together Jaden and I left. We got to Hogwarts and I went to find Harry. But not before Jaden and I had a good snog, what I'm in love. I found Harry and Hermione studying in the library. I smiled, Hermione was a good person for Harry. She didn't care about fame or fortune that came with Harry, Hermione cared about just Harry. Ginny however was only after Harry to become the wife of the boy-who-lived, to be showered in riches and fame. Oh how she disgusted me.

" Hello lovelies." I sat down next to Hermione, setting the box down on the table and smiling to them.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"I went to Gringotts, to set up an account and what not. Griphook recognized me as your protector, he led me to this office. He gave me two things, one is this protector set that has apparently been in your family for ages. It's given to the protector of the Potter family and two he told me to give you this" I answered,

I handed Harry the box. His eyes went huge as he saw the contents. I looked at what it was. There were several necklaces, rings, earrings, plus a whole lot of money.

"I believe this is your's Harry, it's the Potter crest." I said smiling to him.

I handed him a ring, it was thicker than mine and had a masculine charm to it. Harry and Hermione gapped at a box Hermione found. I laughed, in the box was James and Lily's wedding rings.

"I've got to go, see ya later!"

I went up to my room to get some rest, I had no clue as to anything else going on besides Dumbledore was up to something. Before I entered my room I felt a presence, pulling out my wand I slowly crept in to see who the intruder is. I squeal as I saw who was in here.

"Mels! I thought you were only coming for the party!" I saw luggage and an extra bed that wasn't there earlier, so that meant…

"Well, I wasn't really myself since you left and my parents noticed so they talked to Dumbledore. So I am now a Gryffindor and my sister Lyndsi is a Hufflepuff, we got separated though she's here to make sure we don't get in trouble." Melissa and I giggled.

" Like that'll stop us." I grinned. Then I turned serious. " You can't trust Dumbledore, he's up to no good."

" Why?"

So I told her everything that I had figured out, from the wills to the rings. We didn't finish talking until one, which was well past curfew. So we said our goodnights and crawled into bed.

**(())**

Everyone was dressed and ready. I was dressed as a vampiress and Jaden as my vampire lover, Harry and Hermione were holding hands so I took that as a good sign. Melissa was dressed as a nurse and Derek, a Hufflepuff our age Lyndsi set up with Mels, was dressed as a doctor.

We entered the Great Hall with the party in full swing. Immediately us girls took our guys to the dance floor, an upbeat rock tune was playing that was perfect for dancing. I was having a blast, but was getting annoyed at Ginny and Ron who were glaring at Harry and Hermione. I wished they would just leave. When the party ended Jaden asked if I would care to go for a walk. I told him yes and together we walked outside. It was quiet for a while but then Jaden broke said silence.

" Do you remember when we first met?" He asked, I laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, Fred and George took me on a tour of Hogwarts and purposely got me lost. I wondered around for hours trying to find my way back when I fell down the stairs. Just as I was about to fall someone caught me, that person was you." I smiled.

"Yes, no matter what anybody else says that was the first time I fell in love with you." I kissed him.

He chuckled and pulled me back, smiling he got down on one knee. I gasped as he pulled out a beautiful ring, it was a thin delicate silver band with a heart shaped sapphire right in the middle and two small diamonds on each side.

"I got this because the sapphire reminds me of your eyes which is one of my many favorite things about you. Now Catalina 'Flames' Maria, I love you more than there are stars in the sky or sand grains on the beach. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, partner and lover forever?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovelies. (lol :P) Here is the fourth chapter to DFLG; I would like to thank Professor Evans who is my creative beta. Now on with the show!**

I do not own Harry Potter or else Sirius and Fred would be alive, plus Harry and Hermione would be together.

**(())**

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

I threw myself at Jaden and kissed him with as much passion as I could. We walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room where Hermione and Harry were asleep. I knew it wasn't nice of me but after I snapped a picture, I woke them both up.

"Hermione! Jaden he, me, ring!" I squealed and showed her the ring.

Hermione understood what I said and jumped up hugging me. We sat down and started talking while Harry stood there looking clueless. Jaden walked over and explained what happened, Harry smiled. Then he walked over to me and gave me a hug much like Hermione.

"Hermione, will you be my co-maid of honor?" I asked.

I was going to ask Melissa to be my second; I felt that they both should be my maids of honor because they are both so close to me.

"Oh yes! I would love to." Hermione smiled. I then promised myself that I would find out who Hermione's real parents were.

After curfew, I snuck out to the library. I made sure nobody followed me and cast a silencing charm on me so I made no noise. I grabbed every book I could find on wizards and witches that went to Hogwarts. Hours past and I found nothing. I groaned in frustration, this was going nowhere fast! It was three in the morning before I finally gave up.

"Going some where?" Shit, it was Snape, I turned around.

"I have a good reason." I told him.

Snape looked skeptical but motioned for me to follow him, he lead me to his classroom. I cast more charms to make sure nobody could hear us. He motioned for me to go on.

"I found out that Hermione's parents aren't her real parents. Therefore, I made it my job to find out who they are... bloody hell! Why didn't I think about that! Thank you Snape!"

Snape just looked at me wondering what he had done and if I was going crazy or not.

Before he could say anything, I ran out of the room and continued until I was out of Hogwarts. I then apparated to where Hermione's parents lived. She had told me once where they had lived, good thing I remembered. I waited until it was a decent time to knock on their door. Emma and Dan Granger were shocked to see me, but gladly let me in. I introduced myself to them politely before they asked me to take a seat.

"Hermione talks about you a lot in her letters um Flames." Emma smiled. "What brings you here is Hermione okay?"

"Yeah, she's helping me plan my wedding along with my best friend Melissa. But that's not why I'm here, you see." I paused. "I found out that Hermione's adopted, is that correct?"

"Yes, does Hermione know?" Dan asked.

"No she doesn't but I'm trying to find her birth parents. I'm hoping it will be a nice surprise for her. Do you know anything?"

" We just know that her mom came to us and that she was in fact a witch." Dan  
explained.

"I think I remember her saying her name was um, Lanza. Weird name but it fit her actually. She just asked for us to take care of her, her name is Hermione, said she was a witch and then left." Emma said.

I thanked her and left. I didn't go to Hogwarts but to Gringotts, I hoped they could help. Gringotts was a flurry of activity; everyone was rushing around and what not. I made my way carefully over to Griphook; he wasn't that busy so I was happy. After a few hours, I finally had a full name and even an address.

Quickly I apparated to the address, when I did appear it was at least 5 miles away from the house. I cursed and started walking. I looked at my watch, they would be serving lunch right now and it reminded me that I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday... at lunch. The house it's self was beautiful, very old fashion. It reminded me of the old Victorian houses I use to look at in magazines. I knocked on the door and waited. Soon a woman opened the door; she had long beautiful brown hair with amazing brown eyes. She was tall and thing but still amazingly beautiful. I kept my cloak hood up, not wanting to show who I was just yet.

"How may I help you?" The woman who I assumed was Lanza asked.

"Are you Lanza?"

"Yes, why? Who are you?"

" I am Flames; I know that Hermione's your daughter." I removed my cloak hood and Lanza gasped.

"No, you're not Flames. You're Catalina!" Lanza gathered me into a huge hug and started to sob.

I led her to a sofa and sat down comforting her, after a few minutes she finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry; it's just that I haven't seen you in such a long time. I thought you were dead."

" Um, why did you think I was dead? I mean sure I spent most of my life in an asylum but I survived."

" You lived in an asylum." Lanza gasped. "Who put you in an asylum?"

"My parents." I said bitterly.

"No, no, no! That wasn't your parents! Trust me I know."

" How? How do you know that my parents didn't bloody leave me in that hell?" I yelled.

"Because I'm your aunt." I dropped on the sofa.

I looked at her a shock ran across me.

"What?" I asked barely speaking above a whisper.

"Your mom was my sister. Her name was Sophia and she was beautiful. You look a lot like her except you have your father's eyes. Sophia and your father, David, loved each other so much. They also loved you to death! Then one day when you were five, someone kidnapped you. Sophia was devastated. They looked for you for years, Sophia came close to finding you but then she... she was killed." Lanza took a deep breath.

"What about my father?" I asked, grief racked through my body. I had no clue that someone took me, this was horrible! Who could do such a thing!

" He's alive, David is okay. However, Henry my husband was killed, that's why I hid Hermione. So she'd be safe, how is she?"

" Oh, she's great. Hermione's helping plan my wedding." I smiled at the thought of Jaden, my love. Lanza looked at me in shock.

"Who are you engaged to?"

"His name is Jaden Shawl, he's in Gryffindor just like I am and he's the same age as me." I gushed.

"Did you say Shawl?"

"Yeah, I did, why?" I was puzzled.

"Bloody hell, fate has a funny way of working out." Lanza stood up. " Let me light a fire first, it's a bit chilly."

"Let me do that." Without thinking, I thought about the fire and soon the fireplace was lit up, Lanza looked at me in awe.

"Oh my."

"Yes, I'm a fire enchantress and Harry Potter's protector." I explained.

"Okay, now's a good time to start explaining out family." Lanza sat back down.

"You see, we come from a long line of enchanters. Not just women but men also. I am a water enchantress as was my husband, it was a complete coincidence that we both could control water and be soul mates, your mother was a fire enchantress and your father was wind. There were only two other families like us, the Potters and the Shawls. If we were united by marriage then we could be unstoppable but someone didn't want that. So it was that person's job to keep us apart, you are the last fire enchantress, hopefully Hermione's a water enchantress, I'm not sure which is the earth and air I know who they are Harry and Jaden." Lanza finished and took a deep breath before turning to me, waiting for my reaction

" So Hermione's my cousin, my father is alive and looking for me, and all my friends might be enchanters?" I said quietly. Lanza only looked to me and nodded

I was beyond amazed. Here I was this insane pyromaniac who looks like a punk and is nothing finding out about my family and powers.

" Yes, do you think I could meet Hermione and them?"

" As long as I get to meet my father Aunt Lanza." I smiled.

Together we apparated outside of Hogwarts' anti-apparition wards. I told her to be careful not to be seen and to not trust Dumbledore, he's not very trustworthy. We went to the Gryffindor Common Room were we found Harry, Hermione, Mels, Derek (how'd he get in here?) and Jaden pacing in the room.

Jaden was the first to spot me, he scooped me up and kissed me with a huge force.

" Don't you ever scare me. Next time you want to disappear, tell me." I smiled against his lips. After a few minutes, we finally released from our kiss.

" Okay, guys. I'd like you to meet my Aunt Lanza, Aunt Lanza this is Harry, Hermione, Melissa, Derek, and my Jaden." I introduced them.

" It's nice to meet you." Harry said politely.

" One more detail, Hermione come over here please." Hermione got up from her position next to Harry. I hugged her and so did Lanza.

"Hermione, I promised myself to find your true parents. I'm sorry to say but your dad isn't with us anymore but I'd like you to meet Lanza, your mom."

Hermione gasped and asked if it was true. Lanza gave her a hug (that seems the most popular gesture). They sat down and started talking about everything each person missed from their lives.

During one point Lanza cast a revealing charm to release Hermione of the spell Lanza put on her to disguise her appearance. Now Hermione's hair was less frizzy and came to about to her shoulders, it was a beautiful rich combination of dark brown with highlights that made it sort of a honey brown. Her eyes lightened to be a chocolate brown with honey specks. Lanza said that is was a combination of her and her father's hair and eyes. Hermione's skin lightened and she formed curves.

Harry's eyes almost bulged out of his head, which was to my enjoyment. After a long talk between me, Hermione and Lanza we finally retired to bed. With Lanza staying in Hermione's room.

**(())**

The next day was a little less frantic. But today was also the day that I met my father, we were meeting him in Hogsmeade thanks to Minerva. I got dressed in a black skirt that came just a few inches above my knees with a white short sleeved t-shirt and a black tie. I was nervous and excited all at the same time. What if he hated me because I was insane? What if he wanted me to be an air enchantress? These questions were bugging me until Jaden came and got me. I voiced my concerns and he told me not to worry so together with Harry and Hermione we all went down to Hogsmeade to meet my dad.  
.


End file.
